It is often desirable to reduce power consumption and extend battery life in communication devices. One method of doing so is through use of inactive modes, such as sleep or power saving modes, where a device will enter the mode based on a triggering event, such as inactivity of the device that satisfies an inactivity threshold. However, while the device is in an inactive mode, it may not be able to respond to connection requests from other devices. Failed connection requests increase network traffic and can decrease the efficiency of communications over the network.